Chained Truths And Lies
by poohxebony
Summary: Both didn't know how much more they could take, thanks to Misa and her friends' cruel pranks. But maybe it wasn't all fun and games for one of them...and here Light thought his night couldn't get any worse. Sequel to "Chained Love". Enjoy and review


Light continued storming down the hallway from his apartment, dragging L by the shirt behind him and not looking back. He could still hear those imprudent girls' laughter ringing in his head, visualizing their mocking smiles and giddy reactions over what they put both of them through. It didn't matter where Light was going exactly; he just knew that if he stayed in Misa's idiotic slumber party any longer, he might have just lost all senses and revealed the 'killer' side by choking the shit out of Misa, or the bitch that set up the 'dare' command, Ai. Light wouldn't even care if his insane actions gave him away as Kira right then and there, even in front of L. Fortunately for him, he still had some sanity and genius left to prevent him from doing such a thing. After all, he still needed Misa alive in order to carry out his plan to exterminate the emo detective, as well as using her 'eyes' to tell him all identifications he needed to know.

But after what both men had done at that party moments ago, they just didn't know how much more they could take for the rest of the night. If Light wanted to keep his mind active and strong to accomplish his goals while playing 'victim' at the same time right now, he couldn't afford having no one destroying his brain cells with their incredible foolishness. Especially by a undeniably dumb-blonde ditz, Misa Amane!

Light closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he kept on thinking about her. He didn't expect to come home with this major headache after a long day of the Kira investigation. He only wanted to relax normally, whether he'd still have Misa's company, but not by a bunch of those damn girls. He wasn't the type of person who had time for regular child's play, but his own way of playing the game in order to dominate the world. Then again….Light knew that a game of 'Chess' was the proper name for it. And his opponent of the board game was right behind him, chained in the same handcuffs, and having that same creepy ass demeanor as if nothing had happened back in the apartment moments ago. Right now, he just wanted to get far away from all the sanity in his home.

"Uh, Light-kun? You do realize we're far away from the apartment now, you know", L finally spoke behind Light, still allowing him to tug him by his faded shirt collar. Light didn't glanced his head over his shoulder to face L, but shifted his eyes to the side where his voice came from. His stoned scowl expression didn't change either.

"I know, Ryuzaki", he answered gruffly. What made his newly bad mood more irritable is the fact of having to see L's presence on top of everything else. Although it wasn't his fault for what the girls made them do, Light just wanted him to die sooner so he didn't have to see his face, hell, even remembering the fact that he was still handcuffed to the bastard!

L continued walking (or rather being dragged) behind Light, staring at him calmly. "Then where exactly are we going?", he asked again.

Light sighed. "Out of here", he responded annoyed.

"Yes, but where else exactly?"

"Anywhere! I just…I just need to get some air and clear my head. Let's go". As soon as they came down the stairs, they headed towards the main door of the entire apartment building. Light then sat down on the concrete stairs in front of the building, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Since he left enough space for L to sit next to him, he sat down with his legs rested against his chest. There both men sat in silence, which seemed almost forever. The cool night air gently blew past their warm bodies, sending a small chill. L looked up at the glowing full moon, noticing the beaming light shining down on where they were sitting. The glistening stars gave a lovely twinkle, bringing some kind of sparkle on the plain midnight blue sky. L then looked back at Light, who was still meditating with his crossed arms.

It took a while for Light to sense he was being stared at by L, for he was enjoying the peace and quiet for a moment. He opened his crimson brown eyes and shifted them to the side. "What is it, Ryuzaki?", he asked annoyed but now calmly. L didn't answer him right away since he kept on staring. Light raised an eyebrow, straightening up and staring back at his unreadable expression. If there was one thing that he hated from L other than him being his enemy, it was his moments of 'lost in deep thought mystery boy' attitude. Even his high intelligence was unable to make out of what was going on in his head at a time like this. "Ryuzaki, what is it? Why are you staring at me like that?", Light asked again. L finally moved his gaze back on the moon, his hands placed on his knees.

"Oh it's nothing really, Light-kun", he replied calmly. "Just noticing that the moonlight is shining on us, that's all". Light followed L's gaze at the sky, now noticing the large glowing moon above them.

"Yeah, so what's the big deal?", he questioned plainly.

L kept still with his gaze stuck on the moon. "Hmm….I suppose it means no big deal to you. I'm just…surprise glad to see the beaming light like this. It's been a while since I've last seen it as a kid". Sighing, Light rolled his eyes and closed them again to think. He didn't want to hear anymore of L's unusually strange fascination and riddles about stuff. In fact, he wondered why he started talking to him. True, L had a staring problem when it came to analyzing things that caught his attention, but he could've easy ignored him until he was ready to go back in the apartment. Come to think of it…why he even made enough space for L to sit next to him? He did wanted to be alone, didn't he? Well…there was that handcuff dilemma that reminds him all the time, but still…Light sighed again. What else can happen that could cause more stress? First L, then Misa, then back to L…..

"You know Light-kun, I understand why you feel the way you feel over what happened back there", L spoke up, now looking down at a caterpillar crawling on the concrete stair underneath his feet. Light looked back at him, a little surprised of him bringing up the subject. Then he turned his head straight at the busy streets, clearing his throat.

"Let's…not bring that up Ryuzaki", he said, trying to keep his hesitation in check. "It's no big deal. Just another one of their stupid games".

It was L's turn to look back at Light, studying him for awhile over what he just said. Just a 'game'. Perhaps in a way, Light was right. After all, everything happened because of Misa's mischief. He would think he'd be acting the same way that Light is doing right now, for he is a guy. But for some reason….something, just _something _is making L think back on that single moment. And not even he, as the world's greatest detective, can find the answer. He knew there _was _some kind of answer somewhere in their situation; he just needed to analyze the right word to find it. And then, he might be able to say it out loud-not only to himself, but to Light also. However, L knew that Light didn't give a damn about hearing any answers to their 'performance' in the slumber party. But it also didn't stop his new….fascination with this feeling either. Or was it curiosity? And how or _why_ does the curiosity involve the thought of lips that taste like apples?

A 'game'. It was just a silly, child's play game…wasn't it? L didn't know why he was wasting his time about this, whereas he needed to save more energy on the Kira investigation. He just needed to let it all go and act like Light; tired, pissed off for kissing a _dude _instead of a _girl, _andmaybe thinking of a way to get revenge on Misa tomorrow.

So….why the hell couldn't he do just that?

Because perhaps…perhaps to him, it wasn't exactly a 'game' after all.

In fact, it never was since he first met him. That was the truth. Not a lie.

Suddenly, Light felt someone scooting towards him a little more closer. Next thing he knew when looking up, L was almost a few inches away from his face, staring through crimson brown eyes with his endless black ones. Light backed his head a little, trying to draw space between them. He stared at his enemy's frighteningly lustful gaze, not knowing whether to defend himself from another fist fight, or getting up to go back in the building already. But for some reason, he couldn't find the strength to move at all, as if L set a paralyzing spell with his mesmerizing gaze.

"R-Ryuzaki?", Light stuttered. "W-what the hell are you….?". L leaned his head towards Light's further, closing the space between them more. It took a while for him to finally speak. And when he did, his usual matter-of-fact tone turned into something more dark, yet compassionate. He raised his long bony pale finger on Light's cheek, as if he was poking him.

"You know, Light-kun…not everything is all fun and games", he said slowly. "Life itself is not all fun and games". He leaned more closer to Light, making his eyes grow wider with fear.

He still couldn't find the will to move his legs and run, or walk away, or whatever. That only made the nerves of his fear erupt greater, not know why he couldn't do anything to defend himself. _'Why am I making this happen to me?', _he thought. _'He's…he's trying to k-kiss me again, damn it! I got to move…got to move…got to-'. _Suddenly, the sound of L's cell phone erupted from his jean pockets, interrupting the moment of doom Light almost received. Without complaint, L took the phone out of his pocket with the tip of his fingers, flipped it open, and held it to his ear. "Yes?", he answered, his entire attitude back to normal. "Uh huh…uh huh….yes, I see. Thank you, we'll definitely have a look at that information tomorrow morning". L closed his phone and placed it back in his head, turning back on Light and scratched his messy raven hair. "Well Light-kun, looks like that baka, Matsuda, made himself useful for once and found something that intrigues my attention", he stated. "We'll get to look at it tomorrow". Light froze in his spot, holding his breath, then finally let it out in relief. For once, Matsuda really wasn't a baka, but a real hero on this one. He would have to thank him tomorrow morning, but he won't tell him the reason for saying so.

"O-oh. Right", he said, trying to calm his nerves. He got his leg muscles working to make him stand up. "We should go back now", he suggested. "That's enough fresh air for tonight. They're probably asleep by now". Light then turned around and walked up the stairs to head for the building, ready to end the day. His night couldn't possibly get any worse anymore.

But he was wrong.

_SNAP! _went the flash of the digital camera, making Light shriek over his heels. His eyes officially trembled in their sockets as he saw Misa and the girls standing by the door, laughing and cheering. L turned around, looking like his normal creepy self again. "Heh. So much for 'private time' ", he said. Light trembled in his spot, his heart skipping a beat over what Misa just did. "M-M-Misa…", he stuttered more. "You-you didn't…."

"Yes!", the group of girls shouted in unison, Midori and Ai patting Misa's back on both sides. The other three girls laughed and jumped up and down. "Great job, Misa-chan!" Ran exclaimed, clapping her hands. "The perfect Kodak moment!"

"Hahaha, now you two can't say for a fact those handcuffs are not for foreplay!", Shiori shouted at the them, smirking. That did it for him. Light really didn't care about anything anymore; he didn't care about composure, nor his plans, nor getting caught being Kira. As of now, he just wanted To. Kill. Misa.

"MIIIIIISSSSSAAAA!", Light roared, ready to charge at the actress' throat. But something pulled him back from going any further. He turned back around and found L still sitting down on the stairs, picking at his ear with one pinky. Light's eyes blazed with pure crimson anger. "GET THE HELL UP RYUZAKI!", he shouted at him. "I can't afford this to happen! Let me at her!" Misa and the other took a step back, surprised to see Light's violent behavior towards his girlfriend.

"This is how a 'prince charming' boyfriend shows his love for his 'princess'?", Yuka asked, still giggling over Light's psychotic reaction.

Misa laughed again and flipped her hand. "Oh don't worry, girls. My Lighty-kun knows he can't live without me. He'll never kill his honey bunny". She then turned back to Light, his hand outstretched to get a good grip of her petite throat. "I love you Lighty-kun!", she sang cheerfully, blowing a kiss and winking at him.

"Shut the hell up you idiotic little girl, you! I'll get you for this Misa, you hear me? This is the last straw! Ryuzaki, get the hell up! NOW!", Light screamed.

L shook his head, still picking at his finger. "Sorry, no can do, Light-kun. As much as I sometimes wish you could, you and I know we still need her alive for the investigation". The world seemed to be laughing at Light Yagami right now. Who would have thought that the brilliant Kira would drowned in defeat with such humiliation?

"Noooo! Noooooo, hohohohohoho, noooooooo…", he weeped, his face buried with his hands. Oh yes. Tonight was definitely one of those nights.


End file.
